


Andante

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Full Trigger Warnings Listed At the Beginning, Gen, Hackers, Hacking, Jisung is something else... possibly., Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia / Gangs, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: It took a while for his sight to focus but Shotaro saw he was in a large warehouse, all windows and doors closed, and only three people in the room besides himself. What the... Who had kidnapped him, and why?
Kudos: 23





	Andante

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings and content warnings for violence, smoking, torture, blood, needles, drugs, alcohol, feet, kidnapping.
> 
> I challenge myself for NaNoWriMo 2020 to write 21 different stories. None of them are related. They're all NCT centric.
> 
> (#19 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020)
> 
> A little note: I write Taeyong's name throughout the story for the reader's benefit, but Shotaro doesn't know until he's told. I hope that doesn't confuse too many people.

The cigarette hung loosely out of Taeyong’s mouth as he stared at the boy tied to the chair in front of him. He was still out cold. Head hung low, chest rising slowly. They’d gotten him an hour ago. He had been walking down the street after a day of classes. They knew his schedule. They knew his classes. They knew his address. They knew his friends. They knew everything. Everything had been meticulously planned and double-checked. All of this had been leading up to the moment they could snatch him up for themselves. Have him within their grasp. And now they had him.

A yawn, “Is he ever gunna wake up? I’m bored.”   
“Soon enough.”   
“I hope he wakes up soon. He seems cute.”   
“We didn’t steal him because you find him cute, Ji”   
“But we get to play with him right?”   
“Yes Chan, you can play with him as much as you want once he wakes.”   
“But not his face, okay.”  A pout.   
“Of course Ji,  _ not _ his face.”

Shotaro woke up with a start. He felt uncomfortable, confused, cloudy. He slowly lifted his head where his muscles strained against the sudden change of direction. It took a while for his sight to focus but he saw he was in a large warehouse, all windows and doors closed, and only three people in the room besides himself. _What the fuck. Where the fuck?_ He thought. He focused on the man in front of him. He was slender, pale, long fingers holding onto the cigarette in his mouth.  
“Ah, finally,” the man spoke.  
“What-”  
“We kidnapped you. Drugged you, pulled you into a car, put you in that chair."  
“But wh-”  
“You broke into our system and now we want you to join us.” Shotaro’s head whipped around to see a guy on his right sat behind a desk. A computer lay on top of the desk, and he wore round spectacles.  
“But I-”  
“Did you forget you broke into NCT’s mainframe on September 7th and proceeded to delete several lines and whole codes?”  
Shotaro scoffed, “so much for being called _Neo_ _Tech_ , your security ain’t that strong."  
“Yes…” Taeyong’s voice lowered, “it would appear so…” he walked closer to Shotaro and lent forward so their eyes were almost level. Shotaro now saw a slit in his eyebrow covered by a ring. “Which is why you owe us.”  
“I owe you? I think pointing the flaw in your security is a gift."  
“Well you see,” Taeyong brings his hand behind his back, “that’s where you’re wrong. You see, you ruined our codes. Had you just broke in, we wouldn’t be here-”  
“Oh I’m sure that’s a lie.”  
“-but seen as you clearly wanted to cause us some mishaps on top of breaking our system, we have no choice but to teach you a lesson-”  
“Again, I’m sure you would’ve just done this anyway,” Shotaro smirks.  
Taeyong raised his arm up to Shotaro’s temple. In it, was a gun, “I’m sure you anticipated this too.” Shotaro doesn’t respond. “We’ve seen your videos. We’ve seen the ‘acts’ you put on for your audience.”  
“He’s really cute in them though,” a whisper could be heard before he was shushed. Shotaro broke out in a smile upon hearing those words.  
“As expected…” Taeyong leaned in very close to Shotaro’s face, centimeters apart from each other, “you’re enjoying this.”  
“Is it wrong to have a compliment make me happy?”  
“Of course not,” Taeyong leans past Shotaro’s eyes to his ear and bites the lobe lightly, “But I don’t think you’re gunna be able to handle the amount of pleasure we’re about to put you through,” he whispered. Shotaro shivered twice; once from the unexpected bite, and the other from the whisper practically inside his ear. 

Taeyong immediately backed off and nudged his chin towards the boy at the table. One boy immediately stood up and bounced over to him.  _ He’s cute. Perhaps the same age? _ The glasses suited him and the silver frames complimented his skin tone wonderfully. He looked harmless; simple black jeans and t-shirt, but Shotaro wasn’t that naïve. He’s done things in his videos. He’s done things on a typical night out; whether that was drug induced, alcohol induced, both or neither. He’s done his fair share.   
The boy walked around the back of him, “let’s get those ropes off you shall we?” the boy was speaking sweetly, far too sweetly for it to be genuine. He felt the ropes loosen but then was immediately hit with the sense of four needles breaking into his wrists. He tried to keep a hiss down but the sharp inhale through his nose gave it away.   
“Hurt?” the boy spoke but Shotaro kept his mouth shut.  _ Just relax and focus on your face. Keep your face as it always is.  _ Shotaro kept his smirk upon his face. The boy gripped his hair sharply and pulled him back so he was staring up at him.   
“At least give me a name to work with, beautiful,” Shotaro spoke.   
“You can call me Chan,”   
“Chan? … I’m afraid the name doesn’t match that pretty face.”   
“Asslicker,” Chan spat back. Shotaro kept his eyes on Chan’s. It was almost like an unspoken starring game. But this one felt like the stakes were: First one to blink, dies. Chan cocked his head to the side, “I guess I could have some fun,” he pulled a small knife from his back pocket and unleashed it so the blade popped out. He slowly and lightly ran the blade across Shotaro’s neck. Not hard enough to cut but nicked the skin enough, “I’d be careful if I were you…” he continued when Shotaro didn’t reply, “...one wrong move and those needles in your wrists will inject heroin into your bloodstream. It’d be a shame to have someone as smart and as pretty as you end up as a drug addict. Dead around the back of this building from not being able to get your next fix.”   
“So how do I make a right move?” he raised his eyebrow. Chan mirrored the smirk; he was already enjoying this kid regardless of how it ends.   
“Well, you let us doing anything and everything to you, and you pass.”   
“That’s all?”   
“Yes, quite simple actually."   
“What’s the catch?”   
“Besides the possible heroin addiction?”   
Shotaro shrugged, “could be worse.”   
Chan snorted before laughing loudly, almost hysterically, “Oh I really do like you. Please don’t fuck this up,” Chan put pressure on the knife and cut along the right side of Shotaro’s collarbone. Blood started to slowly trickle out. But the burn from the cut wasn’t too bad.  _ I can handle it _ . “I’d rather like to be your friend after all this.”    
“Well you better give me your worst already so we can be best buds.”   
Chan smiled before placing a small peck on his cheek and walked away.   
“You done?” Taeyong’s voice sounded out.  _ So he hadn’t left. _ Taeyong came back into Shotaro’s view. He couldn’t help but take in his entire body. He had removed the leather jacket he was wearing and now wore only a tight tank top. Four tattoos could be seen across his skin. He had some kind of white square in his hand.

"Any heart condition?” he asked Shotaro, who promptly shook his head, “not like it would matter.” Taeyong started to rip Shotaro’s t-shirt open with his bare hands until half of it was completely ripped down the middle. He placed cold gel pads on either side of his chest. The pads were connected to the box in Taeyong’s hand.   
“Ji,” he commanded. Finally the third voice he’d heard from earlier came into view. He’s a very tall boy with flappy long hair and a basin of water in his hand. He placed the basin in front of Shotaro. Shotaro couldn’t help but be confused the moment the boy, _k_ _ nown as Ji? _ , started untying his boots. 

_ Ohhh I see _ he understood once Ji started taking his shoes and socks off. Ji held his foot for a moment. Using his long, thin fingers to trace the veins and bones in his feet.   
“Even his feet are cute!” he spoke excitedly.   
“Do you have to be this fucking weird?” Chan bit. A blush flushed on Ji’s cheeks as he quickly stopped stroking and put the feet in the basin. “Why did you hire someone so obsessed with the human body T?” groaned Chan who was back at his desk, typing away at… something.   
“Because he knows how to get rid of them,” Taeyong deadpanned at Chan, “he’s the only one of us who can do it so elegantly, unlike you. This boy’s still alive yet you’ve got blood all over him.” Shotaro looked down and saw the blood from his collar bone had trickled down his chest completely, staining parts of his shirt.   
“You say that like blood doesn’t excite you,” Chan mumbled but everyone heard. Taeyong turned his attention back to Shotaro, “I think it’s time we actually give you your punishment. Now tell me… did you purposely break into our system?” he clicked a button on the box in his hand and Shotaro heard the pads on his chest mumble a little. He could feel a little buzz from them but nothing more.   
“Of course not.”   
“That’s not an answer, did you purposely break into our system?”   
“No, I didn’t.”   
“Why does that sound like a lie?” he turned something on the box and the mumble got louder as the buzz turned into a constant but soft vibration. Ji had wandered off but came back wearing black gloves and holding what appeared to be some sort of wire.   
“Did you purposely break into our system? I’ll only ask this one last time.”   
“If being dared to do it classes as doing it on purpose then, yes."  
Suddenly the vibration on his chest intensified and it felt like someone was squeezing the muscles on his chest tightly. He looked down to see Ji dip the wire into the water. Instantaneously, Shotaro felt a light jolt go up his spine. His head threw back as his back arched from the jolt. But then his chest curled in from the tight squeeze. It was only a few seconds but with everything happening at once, Shotaro’s brain was confused as to what to focus on. The jolt quickly left him and he could look back up at T. The pads eased their tension too, but not as softly as what they had been previously.   
“Oh, you ruined yourself,” Taeyong commented. Shotaro looked down to see more blood had fallen. The pain on his collarbone finally reached his senses. The double sensation must’ve tugged on the cut and opened it because now it felt like a rip across his collarbone.   
“You keep lying and it’s only just gunna get worse."   
Ji looked up at Taeyong. His face was away from Shotaro but even he could tell the boy was probably pouting. “If he doesn’t behave Ji, it’s his own fault if you can’t play with him after.”  
Ji turned to face Shotaro, “please behave,” he pouted.  _ Cute _ he couldn’t help but think.   
“Okay next one, how easy was it to break into us?”   
“For a normal person, not easy at all. For me, it was a little bit of a challenge because you had more walls up but that’s all. The code itself wasn’t difficult.” The same sensation hit his chest, but this time he could feel the jolt actually start from his knees and up.  
“Jesus, I answered your question!” snapped Shotaro once they calmed down again.   
“And I’m punishing you for what you did, not because you answered so adequately.”   
“Also you insulted our system,” jabbed Chan. He wasn’t even looking up from his computer. Still typing away.   
“It’s true though. Your code is almost the same as a government security system, just a few extra walls as I said.”   
Taeyong didn’t reply straight away. Another jolt struck him, “what the fuck?!” it didn’t hurt per say, but it wasn’t pleasant. Especially when the jolts would make him tug his neck and make his fists tighten every time. The cut was starting to ache and he could feel the sharpness of the needles inside his wrists now.   
“Ji!” yelled Taeyong.   
“Sorry…. I wanted to hear him moan though,” pouted Ji.   
“And you say I’m messed up,” Chan spoke.   
“Oh I’m sure you’ll hear him soon. Seems like his weakness is just like everyone else’s. Electrocution.”   
“So that’s why I’m haywiring,” Shotaro couldn’t help himself.  
Taeyong couldn’t hold a small laugh back at that. “Okay, did you want to be found? You used your own computer so we could find you? Trace it back to you?”   
“Honestly yeah. University is boring as fuck. Challenging you guys and having you come after me? The thought alone had me hard before I even started hacking you.”   
“So you’re admitting you’re as fucked up as we are?” asked Chan. He was now looking at Shotaro with interest.   
“If me wanting your attention makes me the same as you, then sure,” he turned his attention back to Taeyong, “I like a challenge. I like the thrill. I like thinking I could get caught at any second. You’ve seen my videos? You know my kinks are all over them.”   
Chan let out a large laugh, “fucking hell,” he commented, now back to his own computer.   
“Last one then… why did you delete parts of our code?”   
“Why not? Not my system, I didn’t have anything I wanted to keep private. Why not fuck with you?”  Shotaro knew his answer wasn’t ideal at all but he couldn’t help it. He felt his pride build as he spoke. He was proud he could take down their system and fuck with it. He didn’t care about the consequences. 

Or so he thought. The pads tightened immediately, much more than the previous times, and he actually felt like the pads were trying to rip his muscle off. Then the jolt came. But he felt it from his toes all the way to the back of his head. And it didn’t stop. The jolts kept coming in waves. Not immediately finishing like the last few times. It. Kept. Going. Like an ocean banging against a cliff in a storm. Over and over. The pain was definitely too much for him. He didn’t know whether to arch back or to curl up around his chest. The moans and shouts escaped him over and over. It felt like the world was stretched oh so slowly. Like time had slowed down to a trillionth of a millisecond, and he was stuck experiencing a billion throngs of pain in that time.

And then it stopped. He gasped for breath like he’d been drowned. His eyesight was funny, blurry. His muscles were twitching, his bones rattling. He must’ve been arched back over his chair for minutes before he found the energy to move and slump forward. Another few minutes before his breathing became steady. He still couldn’t open his eyes. His head was now banging. Like an axe was knocking into it. His ears were so full of blood, pounding, that Taeyong’s voice was muffled, “that’s for fucking with us.” He heard muffled footsteps walk away from him, “I do hope you stay around,” was the last thing Taeyong said. Shotaro could hear one of the large warehouse metal doors creep open and slam shut. Another few minutes of silence. The muffling in his ears faded and the sharpness came back. He could hear shuffling. Maybe Chan was tidying up his computer. Footsteps came towards and behind him. He felt the needles exit before he realised the cuffs had been taken off. His arms dangled by his side. He didn’t have the energy to even lift them onto his lap. He could feel pressure where the needles had been. Blood must be falling out.   
“Good boy,” Chan spoke in his ear lightly before biting it sharply. Shotaro let out a small moan. “That’s exactly what we like to hear,” Chan placed another kiss on his cheek before moving to leave, “oh and you can call me Haechan. Enjoy your final meal,” another slam of a door. Shotaro was beyond confused.  _ Final meal? _   
“Hyung?” a quiet voice came. Shotaro opened his eyes a little to see Ji staring up at him. He was knelt directly in front of him. The basin was gone. His feet (appeared) clean and back on the floor.   
“What are you...” he croaked. His throat even felt rough. The boy smiled so genuinely, “I get to have my fun now!” The boy knelt up on his knees and placed his hands on Shotaro’s thighs. He squeezed them tightly as he ran a tongue along his collarbone. Shotaro hissed at the sting that came from the contact. “I knew you’d sound pretty. It matches your face perfectly,” Ji spoke between licks on his collarbone. Shotaro turned his face away from what Ji was doing. It stung like hell. When he was done, Ji stood up and came behind Shotaro. He put his long fingers in his hair and groped lightly, almost like a light head massage. “Will you let me play?” he sounded so innocent but after what happened, he couldn’t be meaning any fair playing.   
“Do what you wish,” Shotaro spoke slowly. Ji ran his fingers through Shotaro’s hair a few times before he gripped and pulled Shotaro’s head to the side of his bloody collarbone.   
“I’m glad you said that,” Ji spoke softly near his face. The next thing Shotaro felt was immense pain along the exposed side of his neck. It felt like something had stabbed him. He had  _ heard _ something in his neck break too. It sounded like skin ripping. A moan escaped his mouth. The pain quickly subsided and all he could feel was pressure and a pulling sensation in his neck. The energy in his arms came back and gripped one on the chair for support while another gripped the back of Ji’s head that was now against his neck. He felt the muscles from his toes warm up, and the warmth slowly crept up his legs, up his chest, up his back, and seemed to accumulate at his neck. He felt his head get dizzy and flopped back, allowing Ji more access to his neck. He felt a final push of pressure, and a final pull. And then it was over. His dizziness subsided straight away. He pulled up to look at Ji. Ji came up from his neck with lips covered in blood. His blood. A trail slipped out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He smiled. It would’ve been the epitome of cute if his teeth weren’t also covered in blood, “you taste nice.”   
“What did you-”   
“I helped you. You don’t feel anymore pain right?” Ji looked worried. But he was right. His body felt great. His head wasn’t banging anymore. He moved and looked at his wrists. No pain, no needle marks. He touched his collarbone, no cut, no scar, only dried blood.   
“How-”   
“No need to thank me Hyung!” Ji stood up, “when you’re feeling ready, join me outside and I’ll take you to where we live and introduce you to everyone!” Ji was walking away before he stopped to turn around, “You can call me Ji! The boss is Taeyong, he likes T though. Welcome to NCT!” 

***

**A Short Extension if you wish:**

Ji turned back and walked over to the exit. He opened the door and shouted, “who’s next? We’re done here.”  
“Some pain in the ass, who we’ve let steal from our gun stock to sell on the black market for weeks now, named Sungchan.” a person on the other side yelled.  
"Is he cute? Can I play?" giggled Ji.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story and Title Inspired by Song: Andante in E Major Op.9 No.2)


End file.
